1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and devices for assembly of portions of a sea-based, hydrocarbon production well. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and devices for efficiently installing sea-borne wellhead components and tying back sub-sea wellhead components with them. In specific aspects, the invention provides methods and devices for running and setting of a tubing head assembly upon the stem of a floating platform using a single trip by a single tool. In other aspects, the invention provides devices and methods for tensioning and pressure testing casing string risers using the same single tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In sea-based wellhead systems, there is typically a sub-sea wellhead that is installed on the ocean floor and a surface wellhead that is located on a floating platform or rig above the sub-sea wellhead. The two wellheads are tied together with a riser system. Currently, it is necessary to employ different specialized tools to perform the various operations associated with landing and testing the tubing head portion of the surface wellhead upon the stem of the floating platform or rig as well as for testing the integrity of the riser or casing string. Unfortunately, this is a time-consuming and costly process since a number of separate tool runs must be made with the necessary specialized tools being installed and then removed. Time must be taken for each separate run of equipment as well as for refitting the running tool with new equipment. Prior art systems are capable of performing some of these tasks, but not all of them in an acceptable manner.
A solution to the problems of the prior art would be desirable.